Karma
by Fvvn
Summary: Setiap malam, kamarnya selalu kedatangan tamu asing tak diundang. #AnsatsuHalloweenParty [spesifik: spesial fic buat Doray]


**[9]**

Setiap malam, kamarnya selalu kedatangan tamu asing tak diundang. Tepat ketika lampu temaram di sudut meja telah padam, dan tirai jendela menutup jalur masuk siraman purnama yang menerangi buta, atau dahan bergoyang yang berbayang pada serat tirai—memproyeksikan portrait mimpi buruk yang seolah akan datang.

Iris violet menyalang di antara hening dan dingin. Merayap perlahan dengan siluet terpahat di balik pintu kamar yang baru saja ditutupnya. Seringai menukik, tinggi. Langkahnya rapat dan tak teridentifikasi. Gakushuu tak pernah menyadari dan selalu terbangun dalam situasi yang terlambat. Kurang dan lebih saat ranjangnya telah berderak, diinjak oleh satu kaki yang masih merayap tak kenal izin pun konfirmasi.

Senyum selembut mahkota bunga, manis nektar, namun pias, membentuk sudut mata sipit dan dahi berkerut Gakushuu, saat violetnya membentur violet lain yang lebih kontras dibanding gelapnya gulita yang menyelubungi kamar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Karma**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu** **©Matsui Yuusei  
**

 **Mystery/Suspense**

 **Rate M (for save)**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, contains incest, implicit sex scene, bastard!Gakuhou (Should I tell more? That would ruin the mood tho. Horor meshom. Pokoknya meshom. Better not read A/N if you don't wanna get a huge spoiler). Serius, ga ada Karma samasekali disini #Yha, BUKAN FIC HUMOR. SEKALI LAGI, BUKAN.**

 **[Dedikasi untuk #AnsatsuHalloweenParty]**

.

.

.

.

 **[8]**

Apa yang terjadi padanya bukanlah kisah dengan kronologi sehari semalam.

Hari pertama kamar dimasuki, Gakushuu melotot dengan keringat banjir membasahi tengkuk dan belikat. Kepala pusing dan mulut terkunci oleh mulut lain yang tak memberi celah untuk bertutur kata. Gakushuu tidak ingin mengingat bagaimana petir menyambar dan violet yang membelakangi jendela membingkai senyum yang tak biasa. Wujud yang sejatinya tak ia temukan di pagi hari ketika meja makan atau ruang tamu, atau ruang kepala sekolah menjadi destinasinya. Violet keji yang biasa memaki dan memprovokasi semangatnya di siang hari, terlihat berbeda ketika malam datang dan lolongan anjing berkumandang.

Rasanya seperti—bias, gelap, dan asing saat dipandang.

Telapak tangan berkulit kasar yang biasa dipakai untuk memukul panas pipinya kini sukses membuatnya beku dan menggigil hingga kehabisan kata. Satu lewat dua puluh, tiktok jam tenggelam dalam suara-suara lain yang mendominasi ruang. Hanya keringat, seprai kusut, serat piyama basah, dan ikatan kencang membekas di lengan yang meninggalkan kesan mendalam dan pertanyaan tak berhujung dalam benak. Gakushuu bingung, sejujurnya ia amat bingung.

Hari kedua mahluk itu kembali datang, Gakushuu masih berada dalam kekalutan hati dan pikiran yang mengotorinya tanpa lelah. Pertanyaannya tak terjawab karena dua hari berturut-turut, sosok dengan tubuh dan wajah yang jelas-jelas sama, menjamahnya dalam sentuhan berbisa, lalu menjamunya untuk bergabung dalam meja makan tanpa beban pikiran di pagi kemudian. Gelas dan piring yang disodorkan di depan wajah serta senyum lembut ala _gentleman_ yang diberikan kepadanya, membuat ludah Gakushuu terteguk pahit.

Sempat skeptis menggurat di permukaan wajahnya yang tak bisa _stoic_. Namun orang yang saat itu tengah menyesap kopi di seberang pandang, sampai menurunkan cangkir dan alisnya di waktu yang bersamaan.

"Gakushuu? Ada apa?"

Menampilkan riak cemas yang sukses membuat Gakushuu takjub—

Bertanya-tanya.

"Tidak selera makan?"

Dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu lantas berhasil melubangi sisi hati Gakushuu yang haus akan kebenaran. Sebab respon-respon yang didapat membuat Gakushuu yang cerdas dapat menilai dan konklusinya jatuh pada satu insting dimana ia merasa seperti sedang berinteraksi dengan dua orang yang berbeda.

"—Tidak apa-apa."

"Kita bisa mampir ke toko obat herbal sebelum berangkat ke seko—"

"Aku tidak sakit. Tidak apa-apa."

"Hm—baiklah. Habiskan susumu, waktu kita tak banyak."

Sisi skeptis lalu berubah wujud menjadi kecemasan. Cemas ketika ia mulai berpikir bahwa mungkin saja ada orang lain yang saat ini tinggal di suatu tempat—di dalam rumahnya. Orang dengan wujud serupa, yang setiap malam rutin mendatangi kamarnya tanpa diundang,

Dan tanpa kebaikan hati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **[7]**

Hari ketiga ikatan tali membawa cidera pada lengan yang teriris, menguarkan cair delima yang tak sedikit dari nadinya. Gakushuu mengonfrontasi tindak tanduk mahluk tinggi berkemeja dengan dorongan dan gerak kaki yang menolak pengikisan jarak di antara mereka. Tapi hasil tak terprediksi didapat—ketika lengan besar dengan bahu kokoh nan bidang menghantam rahangnya dan membuat Gakushuu tumbang tak bersisa di atas ranjang. Untuk satu kedipan, violet yang kontras di tengah gelap sempat meredup kehilangan energi, menyisakan jeda hening berkepanjangan sebelum akhirnya tubuh besar kembali merayap, menindih, merusak tatanan seprai dan membuat Gakushuu berteriak dalam nafsu tak terbendung lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **[6]**

"Ada apa dengan pipimu?"

Plester lebar yang menempel di pipi tertangkap lensa pria yang kini duduk semeja dengannya di dalam rumah. Gakushuu bergeming, menatap si pencemas yang terlihat murni—sebab ia sampai menurunkan koran bacaannya hanya untuk memusatkan fokus dan atensi.

Iris menatap kerah kemeja bergaris yang melingkari leher pihak lawan tanpa cela, "Apakah ini sindiran atau kau benar-benar lupa dengan perbuatanmu?" sekali lagi, Gakushuu mencoba untuk mengonfirmasi.

"Perbuatanku?" Violet melebar tak disangka. Keringat dingin turun membasahi pipi.

Garpu di tangan Gakushuu kembali tergeletak di meja, wajah bingung dan kesal berkolaborasi—membuatnya kehilangan kontrol yang selama ini menjadi kebanggaan dan harga diri, "Berhentilah bercanda, orang tua sialan!"

"Jaga ucapanmu, anak muda—"

"Jangan memasang wajah tak bersalah, tua Bangka! Kau pikir aku tak frustasi melihatmu yang belakangan ini selalu menyelinap ke kamarku dan meninggalkan banyak jejak yang salah satunya adalah lebam ini?! Apa masalahmu sebenarnya HA?!"

Koran sudah terjatuh dari genggaman, tepat ketika ludah pihak lawan diteguk keras.

Dan jawaban yang tak diharapkan meluncur bebas.

.

.

.

.

"—Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku tak pernah mampir ke kamarmu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **[5]**

Hari keempat Gakushuu mengunci pintu kamarnya rapat. Melilitkan rantai, ekstra gembok dan meja menghadang ambang pintu. Ketukan tak berbalas terus menggema, tak kenal kosakata menyerah di tengah malam yang serupa.

"Gakushuu, buka pintunya. Ini aku."

Satu lewat lima. Tiktok jam kembali tenggelam dalam teriakan kencang.

"Berhentilah bersikap amoral, tua Bangka!"

Dan suasana hening setelahnya. Derap langkah menjauh terdengar, membuat napas Gakushuu tertahan karena rasa penasaran.

Ia baru saja ingin memejamkan mata dan menarik selimut, namun interupsi datang dalam wujud suara benturan yang amat keras. Bunyi kedua menggetarkan adrenalinnya. Bunyi ketiga sukses memancing visualisasinya.

Kerongkongan Gakushuu tercekat, melihat sosok tinggi dengan aura violet yang menghantui, muncul di ambang pintu yang rusak terbelah dua oleh kapak besar yang baru saja dilempar sembarang dan jatuh menuruni anak tangga.

Selimut digenggam kencang.

Untuk kali pertama Gakushuu mengerti apa arti teror, dan rasa takut sejati.

Saat kunjungan repetitif ini tak berhenti, saat rangkulan kasar dan guncangan pinggulnya oleh tangan-tangan lebar tak dihentikan—atau saat kebebasan oksigennya direngut paksa.

Terlebih saat violet yang berbeda kembali membulat polos, menatap lubang besar yang menganga pada pintu kamar anaknya di pagi yang sama. Gakushuu yang putus asa tidak tahu lagi harus mengutarakan komplain macam apa.

"Apakah."

"Apakah ini aku yang—"

"…Apakah setiap malam, aku—kerasukan?"

"…Maafkan aku—"

"—Gakushuu."

Dan pelukan erat sarat kekeluargaan, membuat sudut mata Gakushuu mendadak panas, walau tak diminta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **[4]**

Bisa jadi Gakuhou telah berubah, atau ada orang lain yang 'memang' telah menguasai sebagian pikirannya. Berbagai asumsi berdesakkan di kepala Gakushuu yang sudah lama tak diisi dengan persoalan keluarga.

Meja makan siang itu memiliki atmosfir pekat yang tak seperti biasa.

Kipas angin besar berputar di atas kepala mereka. Jendela-jendela dibuka dengan inten memasukkan udara segar pengganti suasana. Tidak ada gelas atau piring yang menghiasi. Hanya ada sepasang tangan yang bertumpu. Ralat—dua pasang tangan. Dan kontak mata yang tak lepas sejak bokong keduanya menyentuh bantalan kursi.

"Apa kau ingin menciumku?"

"Pertanyaan tolol macam apa itu? Kau anakku!"

Gakushuu mengusap dagu. Mengalihkan wajah dan tertunduk dalam. Sekali lagi ditatapnya figur sang Ayah yang berkerut heran—Gakushuu bisa jamin hanya artis kawakan yang bisa akting sesempurna itu.

"Jadi—apa kau sungguh-sungguh tak ingat dengan apa yang kau lakukan setiap malam?"

Gakuhou menopang dahi. Penuh penekanan dan tenaga berlebih, "Samasekali."

"Apakah ada perasaan aneh setiap kali kau bangun tidur di pagi hari?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Surai _almond_ dengan beberapa helai putih yang mulai menghiasi, dicengkeram kuat-kuat, "Katakan." Bisiknya parau.

"Apa?"

"Apakah aku sungguh melakukan semua itu?"

Otak Gakushuu berputar mencerna kilas balik saat ia menceritakan kronologi dengan lengkap untuk yang pertamakalinya, di meja ini.

"Apakah lebamku tak bisa meyakinkanmu?"

Gakushuu mulai melepas kancing seragamnya tiga buah, menarik serat kain yang ia pakai dan memperlihatkan bagian leher sampai dada yang selama ini tertutupi, "Apakah aku bisa mencium tubuhku sendiri?"

Tepukan telapak tangan di wajah sebagai bukti kesadaran diri. Gakuhou terpekur diam, tertunduk rumit. Telapak tangan masih menyangga wajah—dan mulai beralih pada dahinya yang bercucuran keringat.

"…Aku," Merasa tak yakin dengan ucapannya, Gakuhou meralat, "Kalau kau mencegahku, apa aku akan bertindak lebih jauh?"

"Ya. Dan sangat kasar," Imbuh Gakushuu, dengan suara datar, "Terakhir kali aku mengunci pintu, kau muncul dengan kapak di tangan. Kupikir aku akan dibunuh."

"…Baiklah."

Napas yang tertahan akhirnya dikeluarkan.

Walau pahit, Gakuhou memberanikan diri menatap wajah anaknya yang sedikit berubah karena 'kreasi' pribadi. Biru-biru merah, tergantung posisi.

"Aku mohon padamu—apapun yang terjadi nanti malam, jangan membantahku."

"Kau memintaku untuk diam dan menikmati?"

"Aku tidak ingin kau kenapa-kenapa."

" _Well_ , ya. Secara teknis aku sudah kenapa-kenap—"

Gertak keras pada meja membuat Gakushuu berkedip, saat dilihatnya sosok tinggi telah membuat kepalanya mendongak. Jawabannya tercekat ketika dilihatnya Gakuhou yang sudah beranjak dari tempat, menghampirinya dan memeluknya erat dengan ekspresi yang sangat putus asa.

"Tolong." Parau ia bersuara di antara telinga Gakushuu yang mendingin,

.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak ingin kau mati—"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **[3]**

Sampai saat ini, masih tidak pernah terpikir sedikitpun bagi Gakushuu bahwa akan ada air mata yang keluar dalam wujud kesedihan dan simpati di pelupuk mata Gakuhou.

Untuknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **[2]**

Dengan perintah yang lebih terdengar seperti permohonan maaf, setiap malam Gakushuu berbaring pasif, menanti wajah dingin dengan violet pekat menusuk violetnya yang kosong tanpa arti.

mereka berpelukan seperti keluarga di pagi hari, dan suami-istri pada malam hari.

Gakuhou menyesap kopi hangatnya seperti pria yang bisa diandalkan. Sekaligus menyesap aroma tubuh anaknya di setiap malam layaknya binatang yang tak kenal Tuhan.

Gakushuu hanya bisa tersenyum tulus ketika mobil kebanggaan Gakuhou yang biasanya melintas tanpa berpikir panjang, mulai sering berhenti di depannya dan menyisakan bantalan kursi penumpang yang bisa dihangatkan dengan bokongnya sendiri,

Dan pada malam harinya, senyuman tulus itu akan berganti menjadi pias—menghadapi seringai tampan namun amat keji dari si tubuh kekar yang selalu di'kendarai' olehnya karena paksaan berlebih. Tubuh yang menjelaskan eksistensi Gakushuu , yang terbentuk dari rusuk serta darahnya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **[1]**

Dua kondisi kontras yang dialaminya secara repetitif tak membuat Gakushuu nampak kebal.

Alih-alih kebal, ia justru merasa bahwa tekanan yang selama ini menumpuk di dalam dadanya, mulai bertumpahan sedikit demi sedikit, akibat wadah hati yang sudah tak mampu membendung lagi.

Kontrol emosi dan jiwanya perlahan terkikis. Gakushuu mengalami krisis.

Tepat ketika lubang anusnya mengalami pendarahan, dan denyut nadi di pergelangan tangan lebih cepat daripada paru-paru yang menghirup udara.

Gakushuu tahu, tubuhnya sudah mencapai batas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **[0]**

Hari ini bulan sabit membias di kaca jendela yang tak tertutup tirai. Gakuhou terperanjat mendapati kamar yang sedikit lebih terang dibanding keadaan normal.

Lilin-lilin aromatik warna merah dan emas bertebaran di sekeliling ranjang. Darah daging tak berbusana dan seprai licin membuat seringainya terlukis. Gakuhou tak menaruh perhatian lebih pada yang lain—karena fokus tatapan terkunci penuh terhadap objek yang menjulurkan kaki dengan senyuman kanak-kanak yang ia sukai.

Gakuhou merayap di ranjang yang berderak seperti biasa, menyentuh objek yang berbaring memancingnya untuk dijamah. Pikirnya dunia ada di genggaman tangan, dan anak semata wayangnya tertipu mentah-mentah. Seolah Gakushuu lupa akan satu hal krusial—bahwa Gakuhou memanglah aktor kawakan yang tak pernah celaka sejak performa pertamanya.

Telapak tangan lebar menyentuh punggung halus yang sedari awal tak berbalut sehelai benang . Memang ada yang terlihat janggal—tapi Gakuhou tak mengambil pusing dengan visual yang tengah dinikmatinya. Kepolosan anaknya memang nilai plus yang membuat dalih mistiknya berjalan sempurna sampai saat ini.

Dalih mistik, yang eksis dengan inten untuk membela dirinya yang pengecut dan penuh kekotoran duniawi.

Gakuhou pikir, anaknya tak pandai mengendus kebenaran—

Sampai hidungnya merasa ada bau anyir yang mengganggu penciuman.

Gakuhou melepas pelukannya perlahan-lahan, menatap wajah sang anak yang sejak awal tak terlihat bermasalah.

Faktanya—garis bibir melengkung bahagia. Dan alis rata tanpa kerut barang satu senti pada diri Gakushuu, adalah masalah. Besar.

Besar, sekali.

Ya—Gakuhou mulai menyadari bagian mana dari hari ini yang terasa janggal pada indera penglihatannya.

Gakushuu sudah tak berbusana, ketika pintu kamar dibuka—seolah memang sengaja menunggu, dan tidak sabar untuk melihatnya. Tidak seperti biasanya, yang masih terpejam dalam lelap tak sadarkan diri. Yang normalnya akan terbangun dalam kondisi punggung dingin berkeringat ketika Gakuhou menyentuhnya.

Gakushuu menyeringai, merespon aktif perilakunya dengan senang hati.

Dan lilin aromatik. Yang seolah hadir untuk menutupi bau tak sedap yang sejak awal memenuhi ruang. Tadinya—itu yang Gakuhou pikir saat pertamakali melihat lilin ditebar di berbagai sudut kamar.

Tadinya—sampai ia melihat dengan perspektif mata yang berbeda. Kalau Gakuhou jeli, lilin emas jumlahnya jauh-jauh lebih banyak, tersebar seperti memiliki peran yang sifatnya mengisi kekosongan ruang. Tapi lilin merah adalah kunci utama—dimana jumlahnya genap enam. Berdiri kokoh dalam posisi yang seperti membentuk isyarat.

Gakushuu memeluk erat leher jenjang pihak lawan yang masih termakan oleh pikirannya yang berasap.

Pria mapan memandangi sang anak, menoleh patah-patah.

"Kenapa bengong, kau sudah kehilangan selera?" Lidah menjilat pangkal bibir Gakuhou yang kelu, "Jadi benar kalau sebenarnya akal dan pikiranmu sehat di setiap malam kau menyelinap? Hahaha."

Gakuhou membelalak.

Ia mungkin tak perlu menunduk untuk melihat lantai dengan jelas, karena sinar rembulan sudah cukup memberinya sebuah kunci jawaban yang spesifik.

Pelukan manja Gakushuu membuat lehernya sesak,

lebih-lebih saat menangkap lambang pentagram yang sangat besar, memenuhi bagian lantai dengan ranjang sebagai titik tengah.

Yang dilukis dengan darah.

Dari binatang yang jasadnya terkoyak tak berbentuk—dan kini bersemayam di kolong ranjang yang persis, sedang ditempati keduanya.

.

.

.

.

Ada tandanya ketika tirai yang awalnya tersisir, tiba-tiba saja menutup jendela. Bersamaan dengan lilin-lilin yang padam serentak tanpa hembusan angin.

Detak jantung Gakuhou berpacu amat kencang, ketika Gakushuu yang masih bersikeras berpegangan pada lehernya, menyerigai tinggi.

Dan berkata,

"Gakushuu sudah tidak ada lagi."

Kemudian memaksanya untuk bersetubuh sampai bulan runtuh, dan matahari tenggelam di dasar laut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Das Ende**_

 **A/N** : TROLOLOL. Sebenernya referensi gue ambil dari Invocation (salah satu cara untuk memanggil setan), tapi prosesinya ngga segampang itu, dan lagi ini bukan soal invocation. Ini soal Gakushuu yang menyerahkan dirinya untuk dirasukin secara sempurna oleh mahluk halus. Alias dia bunuh diri.

 _ **P.S**_ _: too much bullshit and nonsense stuffs in here_.


End file.
